


Seafoam

by marmalades (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Musicals, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painting, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marmalades
Summary: Sometimes,we're born with fins that are too small to swim.To stay afloat in this whirlpool of life.To ride the ocean current full of strife.But these waves are drifting me away.





	Seafoam

Ever since he was a kid, he was fascinated by mermaids and the tales told of them. 

 

He knew they were real, they had to be. 

 

Although most people he mentioned this to would try to deter him, he held onto his beliefs firmly.

 

Renjun was going to meet a mermaid, even if it was the very last thing he did. He truly didn’t have any other set goals beside this, having his childhood dream turned into a reality is all he could ever ask for. 

 

The few friends that supported him would still judge him on the down low, eyeing his seemingly endless shelves filled with every book on mermaids imaginable. His collection ranged from real life accounts to fantasy novels, which he enjoyed equally. Though, he did take pride in his tidiness, how he organised his texts in an easily manageable system.

 

Each book was kept in near mint condition, as he despised when people would bend the corners of pages. He always thought it was worthwhile to invest in a couple of bookmarks. And on the off chance that his friends decided to take a peek into his library, he would remind them of his own set of rules. They called it overbearing but he called it taking precautions.

 

If Renjun were to say, this was the only mildly interesting thing about him and otherwise he was just an average student.

 

His grades were slightly above average at best and his favourite subject was painting.

 

The instructor for that class truly didn’t care what they did during it as long as they were painting something. He was young as well, many students harboured feelings for him. Renjun would take this as a chance to put his study of mermaids to use, each piece he did portrayed a beautiful mystery of the sea. He chose not to limit himself to the traditional female mermaid and did a handful of merman portraits as well.

 

Some called it an obsession and poked fun at him for spending time on such things. However, the art instructor complimented him on his eye for detail. Renjun wasn’t sure if he was being genuine or just babying his cousin.

 

For each painting the palette would be chosen according to how he felt on that particular day. He had those pieces that were done in vibrant pigments stored together and those done in muted tones grouped as well.

 

As time passed, even his friends ridiculed his dedication. They all told him he was just wasting his time drowning in a falsified world. He could taste the irony when they told him he’d “find other fish in the sea” the way they laughed almost in sync, as if they planned this. 

 

For almost all of primary school he at least had people to sit with at lunch. Now shunned from his former table, he was forced to eat with the instructor in the art room. He really didn’t mind, they were family after all. Renjun made the most of it, painting every chance he got. He didn’t notice that his once bright brush strokes became monotone. It was like he didn’t want to notice. While he did appreciate the encouragement from his teacher, it wasn’t enough. 

 

The constant mockery he received when he walked the halls was getting to him. Sooner or later he knew he would quit his elective and do something more boring. He didn’t like to stand out like this anymore, fitting in seemed like the better option.

 

His dream and the mermaids he loved would still stay on his mind, but he wouldn’t openly project this.

 

A week later, Renjun switched into the choir class. Luckily he wasn’t too bad at using his vocal chords, he could hold a note or two.

 

As the year progressed the comments stopped and so did his willingness to let others in. He remembered how he would immediately strike up a conversation with anyone who merely offered him a greeting. Thinking about how he acted was humiliating, but he still loved mermaids. His room was still plastered from wall to ceiling with mermaid related trinkets, but his mermaid themed school supplies were switched out for more bland ones. 

 

He wanted as little attention as possible, but that seemed to be impossible when he was announced as a favourite student by the choir instructor herself. Renjun soon found himself getting numerous solos in the pieces they performed. 

 

And oddly enough he began receiving what appeared to be love letters left on his desk.

 

It was too odd. 

 

There was no way his school life changed just like that. 

 

In the end, he supposed he would just ride on the new found popularity. Anything that would save him face.

 

* * *

 

Renjun’s hobbies were long forgotten by those who attended the school, the only trace being the paintings hung in the art room. No one spoke of them, choosing to ignore them, as it was the only way to stay on his good side. His reputation had changed and he was known as a cold prince type, far from how he really was.

 

It just so happened that they got a transfer student who was completely clueless on the matter. And the moment he walked into the art room he found himself gawking at the masterpieces, at least to his eyes.

 

“These are beautiful, who did them?” 

 

The new student asks, intrigued by the mermaid portraits hung on the wall. His eyes sparkle at the mere sight, almost reaching out to feel the canvas before remembering his manners.

 

Though the class all clearly heard him; no one answers.

 

They all return to their own paintings and the sound of brush strokes fill the room. He wondered if he should choose another elective, he was sure the office would let him. About to take a step back to turn around, he feels a tap on his shoulder. It’s the instructor and he tells Donghyuck to come to his office in a hushed tone.

 

He immediately is told that the paintings were all done by a former student.

 

“Did they graduate then?”

 

It only seemed appropriate to ask.

 

And in turn he was told that the artist was actually in the same year as him, he just switched to another elective.

 

“Which elective? If you can tell me.”

 

The instructor hesitates for a second before admitting he would reveal it, but only because he feels the student could use the companionship. He finds out the instructor’s name is Sicheng and he is actually related to the student, but he wasn’t sure how.

 

He just knew that he had to switch to choir.

 

Once in the office, he asked if he could have a form to switch out of his elective, but was told off when he mentioned he wanted choir. Apparently that class was audition only, well that wasn’t something to stop Donghyuck. He knew he could sing well and he would use it to his advantage. With this in mind, he scheduled his audition for the end of the week.

 

Donghyuck was going to blow them out of the water with his vocals and meet the person who painted those beauties.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> renhyuck nation we out here suffering and I just needed this...
> 
> apologies in advance for the quality of this, I don't beta read or anything @.@


End file.
